


Storms

by mikilovesbands



Series: Prie Month Prompts 2017 [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Kissing, M/M, Storms, Writing Prompt, pride month writting prompts, very very slight hints towards sexual stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 21:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11067417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikilovesbands/pseuds/mikilovesbands
Summary: A loud clash of thunder jerked me from my sleep. My eyes widened as I took deep breaths trying to calm myself. I squeezed my eyes shut, 'it's okay. you're okay. you're safe.'





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Day one of Pride Month Prompts: Storm

A loud clash of thunder jerked me from my sleep. My eyes widened as I took deep breaths trying to calm myself. I squeezed my eyes shut, 'it's okay. you're okay. you're safe.' I thought to myself repeatedly as I laid in the darkness of my dorm room. Taiyang's loud snores and the soft patter of rain filled the room. I took one last deep breath, feeling my heart slowing to it's normal pace. Lightning lit up the sky, causing my eyes to fly open. I flung upwards as another loud boom of thunder echoed, shaking the room. As I sat up, the black blanket fell from my chest and pooled around my hips. I shivered as the cool air hit my bare chest.

I pulled my knees to my chest, gently wrapping my arms around my legs as I rested my chin on my knees. I felt so pathetic in this moment. I was ashamed of my fear of storms, I turned my head so that my bright red eyes rested on Taiyang's sleeping form. I wondered if he'd think less of me if he knew how badly storms affected me.

I remember how Raven would tend to tease me relentlessly over this irrational fear of mine. Thunder boomed outside again, and I shot out of bed. I swallowed harshly as I grabbed my hoodie off of the 'too dirty to go in the dresser, but clean enough to be worn again.' pile of clothes that sat at the end of my bed, sliding the hoodie on and then putting on some shoes.

I wasn't sure where I was headed, I just knew that I couldn't stay in the room. I quietly crept out of the room and shut the door behind me. I paused outside the door and, after hearing Taiyang's ridiculously loud snoring, I let out a sigh of relief and turned to walk away from the room. My face was instantly met with the hard chest of someone. The smell of hot chocolate and warm cinnamon filled my nostrils, immediately letting me know who stood in front of me.

I slowly looked up and was greeted with a shocked Ozpin. His eyebrows were drawn up and confusion was swimming in his coco brown eyes.

"I..um.." I stuttered, trying to think of an excuse. Ozpin tilted his head to the side, water slowly dripped from his hair onto his face.

"Why are you out of your room little bird? Not causing trouble, are you?" I could hear the teasing town in his voice. I rolled my eyes before turning my attention to the ground. It was better for him to think that I was up to my normal mischievous behavior then to tell him the truth. But unfortunately, the storm decided to get worse. With a loud crack, the rain pounded harder against the roof, without thinking I stepped forward wrapping my arms around Ozpin.

Ozpin tenses at first, probably confused by my actions as I rested my forehead against his chest. Realization dawned on Ozpin though when another loud clap of thunder was heard and I buried my face into his chest to muffle a yelp and tightened my arms around him. I felt his hand touch the top of my head, causing me to look up at him.

He offered me a warm smile as he ran his hand through my hair, I shivered as his fingers brushed along my neck. He grabbed my hood and pulled it up over my head then held his hand out to me. I raised an eyebrow in confusion, but cautiously took his hand. He smiled warmly at me and began to lead me towards the exit door of the dorms.

I could feel my anxiety building as we got closer and closer to the door. By the time Ozpin's free hand was against the door, I was pretty sure my heart was going to beat right of my chest. Oz smiled at me and gave my hand a gentle squeeze before he pushed the door open and led us out into the rain.

I stayed close by his side as the rain came down on us, drenching us in seconds. Ozpin started running, giving me no choice but to follow him. Every time lightning light up the sky, I wanted to stop. But Ozpin wouldn't let me.

I laughed and shook my head as I realized where Ozpin was leading us as I looked up at the building. Ozpin entered a code into a keypad before he opened the door and pulled me in. I looked around the school building and rolled my eyes.

"What are we doing here exactly?" I asked. Ozpin smiled as he leaned closer to me before whispering, "Heading to my office." I groaned. Of course I was in trouble. Turning on my heel, I grumbled under my breath while I walked to the elevator. I could feel Ozpin following closely behind me. I leaned against one side of the elevator, ignoring Ozpin. Ozpin was humming softly to himself, completely unaffected by my silence. I'm sure he'd gotten use to it over the many 'disagreements' we had since I'd come to Beacon Academy.

When the doors finally opened I stepped out into Ozpin' office. Ozpin walked past me and sat in his chair. He nodded his head to the couch that sat against one wall. I smiled as I looked at the couch. Ozpin had bought this couch after I had jokingly mentioned he should get a place for me to nap since I'm in his office so much. I had been so surprised the next day when I'd come in and the leather couch was pressed against the wall. I flopped down on the couch, pressing my back against an arm and slinging my feet on the couch. I tilted my head so I looked at Ozpin. I folded my hands against my chest waiting for the lecture to start.

Ozpin leaned forward as he said, "Tell me what you hear Qrow." I looked at Ozpin in confusion, before shrugging and closing my eyes. After a few seconds I opened my eyes.

"I hear nothing." Ozpin smirked and looked at me expectantly. Slowly the realization of what I said sunk in...Ozpin brought me to his sound proof office. I sat up straight looking at him in complete shock. My eyes widened in horror as I realized that Ozpin now knew my embarrassing secret.

Ozpin opened his mouth to say something but stopped when a loud sob escaped my eyes. I covered my face with my hands. I heard Ozpin's chair squeak and the dull thud of his feet against the black tile as he came closer.

"Why are you crying Qrow?" He asked, gently taking my hands in his hands and pulling them away from my face. Ozpin had knelt so he was face to face with me.

"I'm sorry, you must think I'm so ridiculous!" I let out a choked laughed. "First I freak out due to a storm and now I'm crying in your office. God, I'm so pathetic.. You must think I’m the worst hunter ever." I was cut off as Ozpin gently took my face in his hands. He gently wiped the tears from my face as he looked into my eyes. I could feel myself relaxing as we continued to stare at each other. Ozpin gently pressed his lips against mine.

My eyes widened and before I had a chance to respond, Ozpin pulled away. He brushed some of my messy black hair out of my face.

"Go to sleep Qrow." Ozpin mumbled before standing and going to his desk. I moved down the couch so my head was against the armrest and my back was to Oz. I pulled the blanket from off the back of the couch and draped it around myself.

My mind was racing as I thought about what had happened. Did that really just happen? Did the headmaster really just kiss me? Did I really enjoy being kissed by a guy? I swallowed hard as I thought about it. God, I had enjoyed it. And I wanted him to kiss me again. I wanted to feel his soft lips against mine, and those hands tangled in my hair. I blushed at the thought.

I closed my eyes tightly as I tried to stop the thoughts. This was wrong. I couldn't be thinking like this! I'm Qrow for God's sake! I am the player, the ladies man. I can't like a dude! I felt like my face was red as a tomato. Suddenly my thoughts were cut off as I felt an arm wrap around my waist and I felt a chest against my back. I snapped my eyes open and started to turn around. Ozpin's arm tightened on my waist, stopping my movements.

"Stop thinking, sleep." He whispered. I relaxed at his voice, my eyes slowly drifting shut. My last thoughts were of him before sleep finally took me. And my dreams were filled with his lips on mine and his hands roaming my body.

I'm not sure how much time passed, but suddenly the next thing I knew I was gently being shaken awake. I slowly opened my eyes to be greeted by Ozpin's face inches from mine.

"Hey." I mumbled, rolling onto my back to look at him better.

"Hey." He mumbled back, a small smile playing on his lips. He brushed some of my hair out of my face as he studied me silently. I shot a quick glance towards the windows and frowned as I noticed it was still dark out, at least the rain had stopped.

"Why are you waking me up?" I groaned, rolling back onto my side. I hoped he'd let me go back to sleep. Instead, he grabbed my shoulder and nudged me back onto my back.

"I want to show you something." His small smile grew into a wide grin. My heart stopped as I looked up at him. I nodded my head slowly, knowing I'd let this man do just about anything in this moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day two of Pride Month Prompts: Rainbow

My half asleep mind was thrown into shock as Ozpin took my hand in his. He gently tugged on my hand, indicating that I needed to stand up. I slowly sat up and swung my legs out so my feet rested on the cool hard tile. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. I tried to remember when I took my shoes off, but failed to recall when or if I did. I frowned by Ozpin gave another gentle tug, causing me to turn my attention to him.

"Stand up." He mumbled. I wanted to argue, but I stood up knowing my insults and comebacks would be pretty shitty in my current half awake state. Ozpin linked his fingers with mine as he began to walk towards the window. I watched the way the muscles under his tight green shirt. My first thought was how I would love to leave scratches down that perfect back of his. I quickly changed the direction my thoughts were headed as I instead decided to focus on the fact that Ozpin had taken off both his jacket and his vest.

Seeing Ozpin without his dark green jacket was a rare site. Seeing him without his black vest was something that NEVER happened. I suddenly walked into Ozpin, too lost in my thoughts to notice he had stopped walking. He looked down at me with a smile and shook his head.

"You should pay closer attention to your surroundings." He teased, causing me to roll my eyes. He had often said that line to me during one of his multiple lectures.

"Maybe you should give someone a heads up that you're stopping." I grumbled. Ozpin gave me a smile as he pulled me in front of him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled so my back was flushed against his hard chest. I shivered as my cold, damp hoodie touched my back. I could feel a dark blush as I looked up into Ozpin's eyes. He gestured to the window with his head.

I licked my dry lips as I turned my attention to the window. For a brief moment I was confused by what Ozpin had been so excited to show me. My breath caught in my throat as I finally noticed it. Spreading across the sky was a rainbow. The colors were a bit duller than they appeared in the daytime, but it was there nonetheless. Ozpin rested his chin on shoulder, his silver hair slightly tickling my cheek.

"It's so beautiful." I breathed out. Ozpin made a sound of approval as he tightened his arms around me. I gently laid my arms over his as we continued to stare out.

"I think so too." Ozpin said, his voice sending a shiver down my spine. My mind wandered back to earlier when he kissed me. I blushed at the thought and wondered if that had simply been a dream. I pursed my lips before turning in Ozpin's arms and grabbing his face in my hands. Ozpin's eyes widened as I rose on my toes and gently pressed my lips to his.

I pulled away and began to lower myself, suddenly my feet were no longer on the ground and Ozpin's lips were once again on mine. I felt the cool glass of Ozpin's desk through my sweats. My hands were on Ozpin's back, pressing his body closer to mine as my nails dug slightly into his back.

I couldn't help but notice that Ozpin tasted sweet and, unsurprisingly, like hot chocolate. Ozpin's hands tangled in my hair. His tongue explored my mouth as he tugged on my hair, angling my head so he could have better access.

When we finally pulled away, Ozpin rested his forehead against mine. We both were breathing heavily. If my lips looked anything like Oz's, they would be swollen and slightly red. I could feel the slight blush that dusted my cheeks.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." Ozpin said, his voice sounded rough. I hummed in response, not trusting myself to speak. We sat like that for a few moment before Ozpin moved, allowing me to hop down from his desk. My gaze traveled back to the window, the rainbow had faded as the sky was now dusted in a light pink. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"I should get back to my dorm." I said, but continued to stare out the window.

"Yeah." Ozpin said, but he didn't move from his spot either. Silence fell over us as together we watch the sun slowly climb into the sky.

"Okay, for real this time." I turned to face Ozpin "I need to get going." He nodded.

"Allow me to walk you out." He said, turning on his heel and heading towards the elevator. I stopped at the couch, putting my shoes on, before joining him. Once we were both in, Oz once more took my hand in his. We enjoyed the silence and each other's company. The elevator dinged in announcement of our arrival. Ozpin gave me a quick peck on the lips before the doors slid open. He released my hand and tilted his head towards the open doors.

I walked out and Ozpin followed close behind. We both paused at the exit to the building, knowing that we would have to part ways now.

"I'll see you later today?" Ozpin teased. I shrugged nonchalantly saying, "You might." He chuckled and pushed the door open, holding it with one hand.

"See you Qrow." He said offering a smile.

"Bye Oz." I called over my shoulder as walked out. My slow walk back to the dorm was spent lost in thought. I was trying to make sense of everything that just happened. There was no way that I was gay, it just couldn't be possible. But as I remembered Oz's lips on mine, I couldn't help the blush that crawled up my face. I had enjoyed him kissing. Hell, I had more than enjoyed it.

I rubbed my face with a groan. I needed to stop thinking like this. It wasn't bad to like a man, right? I mean it sure as hell didn't feel wrong. I pulled open the door to my room and my heart stopped. Taiyang was sitting nonchalantly on the edge of my bed. He turned his head, his bright blue eyes met mine. They widened as they slowly took in my appearance.

"Damn Qrow. Who was the girl?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and flopped onto my bed next to Taiyang.

"Just don't." I groaned out, my voice slightly muffled by the bedding. He chuckled and flopped back on my bed with me.

"That bad?" He asked. I shook my head no. "Then why won't you tell me, you're always excited to brag about your latest fuck."

"We didn't fuck." I said, turning my head. Taiyang raised his eyebrows.

 "You didn't fuck?" He asked in awe.

"What do you mean you didn't fuck? That's all you do with girls isn't it?" I rolled my eyes at the sound of my sister's voice. I glanced over my shoulder to see her sitting up in her bed. Summer was also now awake, listening to our conversation.

"Firstly, that's not always true. Secondly, it wasn't like that with him." I winced as the word 'him' left my mouth. I prayed that no one noticed it.

"Him?" Raven asked. I sighed. Leave it to her to notice.

"I thought I said I wasn't talking about this?" I rolled over, burying my face into the blankets. I felt the bed shift as someone else dropped onto the bed. I glanced over to see Raven now on one side of Taiyang. I groaned.

"Summer, help me out here" I glanced in her direction. She simply giggled and shook her head.  

"I'm pretty curious to hear the story myself." She said as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Too bad I'm not talking about it." I said as I sat up and moved off the bed. I grabbed some clothes before moving into the bathroom. After I had changed, I came out to find the others had gathered by the door, waiting for me. I rolled my eyes and headed to the door.

"You guys better hurry and get dressed before you're late for breakfast." I commented before walking out the room.

Breakfast was filled with questions from the others that I chose to ignore. I casually looked up from my plate as the door opened. I could feel heat spread across my face as my eyes met Oz's. I quickly snapped my eyes back down to my plate. I could feel my tables eyes on me. Suddenly Summer gasped loudly.

"No fucking way!" Raven practically screamed.

"Shut up." I hissed. I jumped as I felt a hand on my shoulder.  I glanced up to find Ozpin looking down at me. He has a smile on his face. I could feel the brush spread to my ears as Ozpin bent down. I shivered as his breath tickled my ear.

"Did you know that rainbows symbolize new begins?" Ozpin whispered in my ear. As suddenly as he came, Ozpin left. I kept my eyes glued to the table, scared to look and see where he was heading and to see who was all looking in our direction. I guess that the information just processed in Tai's head because he let out a low, "Oh shit."

"We don't talk about it." I said sharply. I looked up to see a look of shock on all of their faces. Taiyang's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head. I rolled my eyes and reached across to grab the hash brown off Taiyang's plate, taking a bite out of it.

"So...how long have you known that you're gay?" I groaned at Raven's words and slammed my head down on the table.

"How many times do I have to say 'we don't talk about it?" I asked. A silence fell over the table. AS I laid with my head down, I couldn't help the smile that crept up my face as I thought about Oz's words. A new beginning huh?  


End file.
